


she and i are washed up on the same shore

by dekkaisdefyinggravity



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekkaisdefyinggravity/pseuds/dekkaisdefyinggravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barbara actually has time for a bath, there’s time to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she and i are washed up on the same shore

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble about what I see in Barbara's character - this is my first real foray into Call the Midwife fanfic!  
> Title from Reach/Throw/Wade/Row. by Phoebe Stuckes.  
> I wasn't sure how to rate it, but nothing really happens.

When Barbara actually has time for a _bath_ , there’s time to feel.

Trixie ended it because she couldn’t be a _proper_ clergyman’s wife. They’re all so _happy_ for Barbara and Tom.

She would be _excellent_ at it. A cheery smile, an attitude _just_ so – she’d be all he could need.

She tries to turn her mind; it sticks on Trixie.

Barbara’s trapped in the dark drink in her eyes, and she’s _oh, gorgeous_ and Trixie-

Her hand roams.

Barbara doesn’t hate herself, or even _Nurse Gilbert,_ or _my assistant_ but oh, she loves Trixie.

Her fingers -

The water is cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my number one ship for Call the Midwife, and Barbara is my number one girl tbh.  
> Join me on tumblr! dekkatalent.co.vu


End file.
